This invention relates to an energy absorbing bracket assembly for supporting a knee bolster on a vehicle instrument panel.
Energy absorbing bracket assemblies have previously been utilized to support knee bolsters on a vehicle instrument panel in order to absorb energy when the vehicle seat occupant is moved forwardly during a vehicle impact. However, in some vehicle constructions, there is limited room for such energy absorbing bracket assemblies to be located and still provide an energy absorbing function.
Patents noted during an investigation conducted in connection with this invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,136 Tomita et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,544 Matano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,314 Sakakibara; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,960 Kukainis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,133 Pietila et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,130 Gedeon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,417 Kelman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,494 Witkovsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,319 Yoshimura et al.; U.S. Pat. No.5,577,770 Sinner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,509 Tekelly et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,468 Hur; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,755 Matsuo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,045 Almefelt et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,059 Taubenberger et al.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved energy absorbing bracket assembly for supporting a knee bolster on a vehicle instrument panel and capable of absorbing energy even in confined spaces.
In carrying out the above object, the energy absorbing bracket assembly for supporting a knee bolster on a vehicle instrument panel in accordance with the invention includes a pair of brackets that are formed from sheet metal. Each bracket has a mounting flange for mounting of the bracket in a generally vertically extending orientation on the vehicle instrument panel in alignment with one of the knees of a vehicle seat occupant. A support flange structure on each bracket provides for mounting of the knee bolster in front of the seat occupant. Each bracket includes a vertically extending energy absorbing section having a peripheral portion and a web that extends generally in a vertical plane from the peripheral portion adjacent the mounting flange to the peripheral portion adjacent the support flange. The peripheral portion of the energy absorbing section includes a pair of peripheral legs located on opposite sides of the web and cooperating therewith to define a pair of spaced openings. The web reinforces the bracket to position the knee bolster but buckles under loading to absorb energy.
In the preferred construction of the bracket assembly, the mounting flange of each bracket extends perpendicular to the generally vertically extending energy absorbing section thereof to provide mounting on the vehicle instrument panel. The support flange structure of each bracket also preferably extends perpendicular to the generally vertically extending energy absorbing section thereof to provide mounting of the knee bolster. This support flange structure of each bracket also preferably includes two flanges that are respectively aligned with the pair of spaced openings on the opposite sides of the web of the energy absorbing section of the bracket.
In the preferred construction, the peripheral legs of the energy absorbing section of each bracket include reinforcement flanges that extend perpendicular to the web of the energy absorbing section. The reinforcement flanges of the pair of peripheral legs of each bracket have curved shapes that extend between the mounting flange and the support flange structure, preferably with an ogee shape. One of the peripheral legs of each bracket is an upper leg whose reinforcement flange has outwardly convex shapes adjacent the mounting flange and adjacent the support flange structure. The reinforcement flange of the upper leg has an outwardly concave shape between its outwardly convex shapes. The other peripheral leg of each bracket is a lower leg whose reinforcement flange has an outwardly concave shape adjacent the mounting flange and an outwardly convex shape adjacent the support flange structure. The mounting flange of each bracket preferably has a connection to the peripheral portion of the energy absorbing section at a location toward the lower leg from the web.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.